


Faith

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Crisis of Faith, Having Faith, Light Angst, Other, The Chantry (Dragon Age), mabari pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 3. FaithElissa wonders if her mabari is Andrastian.
Relationships: Warden & Warden's Mabari (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Kudos: 6





	Faith

Vibrant shades of pink and orange compliment the sky, bidding farewell to the sun and finishing the day. The tents are propped up, Alistair tends the fire as Morrigan and Leliana leave to hunt for rabbits. "Maybe in stead of stew we could roast them instead? And gather any vegetables we find along they?" Leliana asks innocently, Alistair laughs as Morrigan scoffs at the bards request. 

Barkspawn scans the camp once more and notices Sten sharpen a sword Elissa had loaned him. The mabari yawns and stretches his legs as he stands. Barkspawn, not seeing his Elissa anywhere, sniffs the air for her familiar scent.

His nose lead him a short distance from camp to a ruined building. It was half burned down but Barkspawn could still make out a sun burst symbol engraved into a sign that hung haphazardly to the side. Slowly Barkspawn entered the building still following his persons scent and there was Elissa beside a stone statue of a woman, the Maker's bride, Andraste.

Elissa was knelt down, hands together, and head bowed. Barkspawn knew she was praying, as that is the position most humans made when they did those kinds of things. Barkspawn has gotten somewhat used to seeing Elissa pray. Before becoming a Warden, Elissa rarely took the time of day to pray or worship. Shed have much sooner ditched the Chantry sermon in favor of her favorite tavern in Highever. And yet, everyday since they left home Elissa would take time to pray. 

Elissa never spoke her prayers out loud, so Barkspawn didn't know who or what she was praying for. He waited patiently for Elissa to finish, only approaching her when her hands fell to her sides. Barkspawn nuzzled into her neck as Elissa shifts to sit cross legged on the cracked cobble stone floor. Her hands gently run across the mabari's fur as they sit there in silence.

"Do you believe in the Maker?" Elissa asked quietly. Barkspawn tilted his head and whined a moment before softly barking once. "Sometimes I wonder..." Elissa's eyes go distant, "if He's worth believing in." Her eyes fall shut and a sigh leaves her lips. "How can I forgive Him for what he has allowed to happen? Not just to my family, but to all of Ferelden? All of Thedas?" Tears start to spill from her closed eyes and she tightens then in a vein attempt to keep them at bay. Her fists clench onto Barkspawn as she let out shuddered breath. "And yet I can't help but go to Him and pray." Elissa's voice was harsh and raw, "more like beg Him to turn his gaze on us. Just for a moment, just long enough so we can end this blight."

Elissa paused for a moment, attempting to control her breathing. "But that's our punishment isn't it?" She said quietly after a time. "We suffer as Andraste suffered." A bitter laugh escaped her throat, "hardly seems fair. At least her misery was cut short. And yet we all must endure. Its all anyone can do. Endure. Or perish." Barkspawn whined at that and Elissa smiled wearily, "don't worry, silly boy. Haven't you realized by now that im far too stubborn to just let myself die? Hmm?" Barkspawn barked at her and she gave him a final pat before shifting away.

Elissa started to wipe away the remainder of her tears. Barkspawn helped by licking her face, she only laughed and pushed him away as she stood on her feet. Elissa brushed off any lingering dust and dirt and sighed once more. "We have faith and we endure, Barkspawn." Her eyes land on the war hound and he perked his ears to attention, "enduring faith, that's how we'll make it through this." Barkspawn agreed by barking eagerly. 

Alistair popped his head through the open door way of the Chantry and smiled when his eyes landed on Elissa. "There you are!" Alistair quickly approached Elissa, "I was looking all over for you- I mean Sten and I were looking. He has something he needs to speak to you about." Alistair's smiled turned sheepish as his cheeks became a shade darker.

"Maker's breath," Elissa grumbled, "this had better not be as ridiculous as it normally is talking with him." She quickly marched out of the Chantry ruins leaving Alistair and Barkspawn.

Alistair took a step to follow but then stopped. He turned his whole body around the ruins, taking in the sight. "Oh, this was a Chantry." Barkspawn huffs at Alistair's belated discovery, but Alistair paid no mind to the war hound and hummed thoughtfully as they both followed Elissa back to camp.


End file.
